Monster Truck Madness
by SpawnXD
Summary: Hammerhead enteres the contest with the thoughts of winning, but Calypso has planned something for the duo.


SpawnXD: Hello readers and welcome to another one-shot story. I have only done a few before this one and I must say that I get quite a lot of satisfaction from writing(well, typing) up a story from the clutches of my dark and profound imagination, I say dark simply because I have a lot of evil and mad ideas to add to a story. Sometimes I get quite carried away and stuff the whole story up, including grammar problems and the like. So, without further ado; I give you the story for the Twisted Metal character Hammerhead(also it is a monster truck with two teenage guys driving it so you don't get confused). Oh yeah, I also was listening to an Avenged Sevenfold song while writing this story- the song was called 'Blinded in Chains'.

_Monster Truck Madness__

_Well, all we've got to say is, um, I think I forgot. I am kinda a bit forgetful sometimes, you know. Like, once I was going to order food at a take away store, and I forgot what I was going to buy. I can't really remember why I entered this tournament for some reason. Me and my best bud Kyle, who dropped out of school to become a monster truck driver. He was never good at school anyway, he should stick to something that will stimulate his little brain. I started in the Twisted Metal contest a few years ago. Here is my story._

Five Years ago_

"Get ready to Kill" shouted a man from the stereo. Hammerhead readied the gas, steering wheel at the ready. The monster truck had the formidable strength to withstand anything in it's path, including a wall. Hammerhead's style of destruction was just ramming it's foes into a brick wall(the enemy had to be side on), then holding the Nitro, Hammerhead smashed the enemy through the wall and into a smashed up mess on the dirt. The Hammerhead duo loved smashed up metal and when machines were in terrible condition or if they caught fire and exploded.

The unfortunate side of Hammerhead was it's lack of speed, they lose all contests because of enemy contestants speeding behind and causing terrible damage. The monster truck had its advantages though, including Perfect control, great suspension, and the strength to withstand threats other contestants would die because of. The monster Truck was a driving super soldier, every part was specially customised for battle; from top to bottom.

Hammerhead held back their desire to drive over victims and win their one true wish to have wings and fly like birds in the skies. "KILL" shouted the same man. Hammerhead slammed the gas and launched the truck over the jump. The truck started to roll mid air and was going to plummet into the ground hard. "No worries for the suspension antenna controlled suspension Lander" Kyle said as he started pressing a combo of buttons. A antenna sprouted out of the bonnet, a computer flicked on with the Suspension Landing controls. Kyle used the Joystick, as if he was playing a arcade machine.

Kyle flicked the joystick in almost every direction possible and managed to keep the car in perfect position for the massive landing. "I will use a little boost and crush the first unlucky victim" laughed an insane Kyle who was ready to kill a sixty foot dinosaur. Hammerhead took another jump and was position just behind Mr. Grimm, as he almost hit the ground he hit the Nitro. The truck whizzed through the air and crushed lifeless(that was a joke). Hammerhead took extra care as they turned around and started firing bullets at any nearby targets. Hey Goggle eyes watch out as Hammerhead smashed into him.

It was half way into the contest and half of the contestants were eliminated. The smallest combatants were crushed and utterly destroyed. It looked almost as if everyone was gone, it was a ghost town. Precautious was on Hammerhead's mind as they strolled over rubble, Dead Bodies, and destroyed vehicles. "I don't like the feeling about this, its quiet, too quiet. The survivors are hiding and they are watching our every move" said Kyle as he steered the Monster Truck with shivering hands.

The duo were in fact being stalked, but by who, everyone is dead. What they didn't know was that the strongest and deadliest Twisted metal contested wanted to create a unstoppable force. Hammerhead stopped to the sound of evil sinister laughing, they knew one evil clown who usually lurks around towards the ends of the match.

"Hammerhead, you didn't think the contest was over that easily" shouted Calypso " I want to introduce to you my Elite team of destructive combatants. I present to you the combined power of every Twisted Metal winner in history". Sweet Tooth drove out of the shadows to introduce the team. "Hello Hammerhead, I am the leader of the Elite. I am the unstoppable force leading this team" Sweet Tooth laughed.

Grasshopper drove out of the shadows and stopped next to Sweet Tooth. " I am Grasshopper, the fastest of them all" she said. Then out cam Minion and stopped on the other side of Sweet Tooth " I am Minion, I take up defence on the team and my weapons are super powerful". Then Manslaughter, Shadow, and Road Kill got into formation. They looked impressive, they have every strong quality of a Elite team. Speed, Strength, Defence and a stubborn leader. If Hammerhead ever had a chance of beating them, they had to split them all up.

"Hammerhead, there is a catch. You have to defeat us one after the other. You take on one of us while the rest of us stay away until you defeat the first chosen opponent, we only did this because we care about you. I try to give all my victims a peaceful and inhumane death" laughed Sweet Tooth. "That's it Sweet Tooth, your going down" screamed Kyle.

"The first Opponent is Grasshopper, Good luck" Sweet Tooth laughed. The team cleared out as a bewitched Grasshopper charged forward, firing rockets at the Monster Truck. Hammerhead needed to use great controlling if they wanted to out smart Grasshopper. She launched over the Monster Truck but Hammerhead already disappeared. Grasshopper was pondering, scanning the road for any signs of her oversized opponent. Hammerhead didn't have long before she found them, she was too fast and could outrun anyone.

Hammerhead knew something was wrong; Sweet Tooth wouldn't team up with anyone. He would rather kill than team up with the likes of us. Hammerhead moved into the shadows. Grasshopper drove past; totally unaware that someone was there. Hammerhead knew opportunity when they saw it. Hammerhead released two missiles which blew Grasshopper to smithereens.

The next was Road Kill, brother of Sweet Tooth., Kyle was wondering if Road kill was ashamed of having a brother like Sweet Tooth. Yet, Road kill was just as insane. Road kill was a murderer, spent 10 years in prison. The whole family could've been killers who spent most of their time in jail. Sweet Tooth had a very good child hood, he was 7 years old when he took a sharp knife from the kitchen and slaughtered his parents. Road kill steered him in the wrong direction as the brothers both killed anyone who stood in their path, even the worst criminals.

Kyle looked straight ahead; Road kill was coming closer and closer. This was the man who raised Sweet Tooth as a teen. This could be the definite end. Hammerhead powered forward. Kyle wanted to gain ground before releasing ammunition. Hammerhead released four missiles which hit Road kill.

The smoke cleared, Kyle looked around to confirm the wreckage. Road kill was gone. How could this be, everything was specially designed to kill even the baddest of the bad. Kyle couldn't figure out how Road kill could've survived a hit like that. Kyle looked into the revision mirror and spotted a small brown car sitting in the middle of the road, lights on high beam. Hammerhead reversed back, crushing Road kill.

Kyle was one hundred percent sure Road kill was now dead. It was lucky Kyle's partner was asleep in the passenger seat. Hammerhead spun around and fires another rocket at the wreckage. The brown car had exploded and erupted in flames. Road kill was definitely dead now. Shadow teleported in front of the monster truck, you shall die for killing another soul.

Shadow was tough, especially when he uses lost souls to repair any damage done to the car. Kyle knew exactly what to do. Kyle started firing his machine gun at Shadow, who drove off into another direction. Hammerhead launched himself over the biggest jump, clearing enough ground to catch the fleeing Shadow. Hammerhead was almost near the ground; Kyle started firing heat seeking rockets towards Shadow. Hammerhead landed hard but kept firing. Shadow received quite a lot of damage and was starting to use souls to repair his car but Hammerhead gave no mercy.

Hammerhead persisted in taking down his rockets, firing repeatedly against the weak power of the souls. Shadow gave up and his car caught fire and exploded.

Hammerhead was sure he was going to beat them all, but being sure never really means your right.

Hammerhead defeated two more opponents before facing his last enemy.

"Hammerhead, we finally face each other at last, are you scared. I know I have the Goosebumps. I have been itching for this fight, I never thought you would make it" laughed Sweet Tooth who stopped in the shadows. The Head beams flickered on and the flaming clown on top of the ice cream truck glowed and it rotated and the clowns face held it's evil glare. It was the vision of nightmare for two teenagers.

"No matter the threat, we can never give up hope. I don't mind if I die here tonight, as long as I put up a bloody good fight"(sounds like it should be added to the lyrics of a Avenged Sevenfold song, man, they are awesome songs) said Kyle as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I don't really find you funny or scary" Kyle lied. "Sniff Sniff, I can smell the fear in you from over here, your fear is my power. I can tell what someone's emotion was with the use of a bullet. In fact, if I shot your friend there right now, I could know more about him than you ever did" laughed a more sinister clown.

"I think all that sugar has gone to your brain, your kind of loopy in the sense you think you can read facial expressions" Kyle said as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "Don't worry Kyle; I'll make your time short by putting a bullet in your head. Its only nature, we all die sometime. I'm only doing the inhumane thing and ending your life now before you end mine. Oh, that's' right; I'm already dead" laughed Sweet Tooth.

Kyle pressed the missile button and four missiles whizzed through the air and into the darkness, there was an explosion a few seconds. Silence was the only thing left; Hammerhead turned around and left for the exit. Kyle looked into the revision mirror to find the haunting stalker Ice Cream truck sitting a yard behind the battered monster truck.

"Say, your prayers you son of an ugly Ice Cream selling circus clown" Kyle sneered as he did a 180 and finally faced he evil clown for a showdown. Kyle hammered the ignition and floored the pedal. He was hoping to hit Sweet Tooth head on and flick the Nitro, hopefully sending the truck through the air and then shot at by rockets as Sweet Tooth landed near a wall, then rammed through the wall by an killer monster truck. That would be enough to end Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth suddenly accelerated, messing with Hammerhead's plan. Hammerhead zoomed with Nitrous, hitting the Ice Cream truck with a all-powerful smash which sent both vehicles flying in opposite directions. "So you want to play with the big dogs, I'll give you the big dogs" screamed Kyle with adrenaline. He hit the 'Emergency' button. The monster trucks strong bulbar was suddenly replaced by a Super Strong bulbar and massive spikes shot through.

Hammerhead waited for the right opportunity. Sweet Tooth drove past to get to Hammerhead's behind. Hammerhead hit it with all the power in the world. The monster Truck smashed straight into the driver's side of the Ice Cream Truck. Blood splattered over the windows as the door caved in with puncture marks. Sweet Tooth was dead, but the Ice Cream truck slowly moved and then stopped before a huge hole that was at least sixty feet deep.

"Kyle, please, please let me…Cough, Cough….please let me live to kill calypso…." Said an defeated Sweet Tooth. Kyle heard a noise and the shape of a body trying to open the door, hand prints wiping against the blood. Sweet Tooth was trying to escape from the vehicle. Kyle drove the monster truck behind Sweet Tooths car. Kyle accelerated; pushing the Ice Cream Truck in the ditch." You can't leave me like this, I am still alive" Sweet Tooth begged before the truck fell into the hole.

Hammerhead pushed all the smashed cars with their dead contestants into the hole, he used the bulbar to push the dirt over the dead contestants, filling the hole up to ground level. Sweet Tooth couldn't get himself out of that burial. "He will never kill another soul; I don't think we need a wish, we saved the world today and that is enough satisfaction for me" Kyle said as the Monster truck safely drove out of the arena.

Sweet Tooth: Such fools, thinking I'm dead. I will return to seek my revenge.


End file.
